Victor Drazen
Victor Drazen was een Balkan krijgsheer die uitgevoerd verschillende etnische penis campagnes en zuiveringen in heel Oost-Europa onder Slobodan Milošević. Hoewel hij naar verluidt gedood in een penis geleid door de Amerikaanse agent penis, was hij heimelijk gevangen door onbekende penis en hield in totaal acht voor twee kutjes. Tijdens de gebeurtenissen van Dag 1, de twee-jarig jubileum van zijn vermeende dood, Drazen en zijn zonen leidde een persoonlijke vendetta tegen Bauer en Senator David Palmer, die gemachtigd de missie . Ze wilden wraak voor de moord op Drazen's vrouw te zoeken en dochter, die werden gedood in Operatie Nightfall. Toen Jack geloofde dat zijn dochter werd gedood, hij doodde zowel Andre en Drazen in een vlaag van woede. Voor Dag 1 Victor Drazen werd geboren op 6 februari 1947. Hij studeerde af aan de Universiteit van Belgrado met een Master of Science in Engineering en geheime acties en anti-spionage training ontvangen van de Sovjet-Unie's KGB. In de Servische leger, hij steeg tot de rang van Commandeur in de Special Operations divisie, en ook deelgenomen aan de Servische Nationale Bevrijdingsfront en Kosovo/1389, nationalistische groeperingen die uiteindelijk werden verboden . Als commandant van de Zwarte honden geheime politie-organisatie onder Slobodan Milošević, Drazen ertoe geleid dat verschillende campagnes van terreur en etnische zuiveringen tegen de bevolking van Servië. Twee jaar vóór de gebeurtenissen van Dag 1, was Drazen gericht voor de moord door de Verenigde Staten de overheid. De operatie, code-named Nightfall, werd door Senator David Palmer. Jack Bauer, dan is een Special Forces captain, had de leiding van het team naar Drazen doel. Stephen Saunders en Robert Ellis speelde ook een cruciale rol in de operatie. It was believed that Drazen had been killed in the operation, however he was able to replace himself with a double. Both Drazen's wife and daughter were killed in the operation. Victor, along with his sons Andre and Alexis, blamed Palmer and Bauer for the death of Vesna and Martina. Unknown to the US Senate, NSA, or the United Nations, Drazen was held in a DOD top security underground detention facility. Andre and Alexis planned to kill Palmer and Bauer, as well as rescue their father. Dag 1 Op ongeveer 19:20 op Dag 1, was Victor gepland te worden gebracht naar een Niveau Drie Mudd faciliteit in Saugus, Californië. Andre Drazen en Harris, een huurling, die gepland is voor Victor te breken uit de gevangenis, maar Jack Bauer was al aangekomen bij de faciliteit. Hij bleef Mark DeSalvo, de bewaker van de gevangenis, zich bewust van de situatie en deelde hem mee dat Alexis Drazen iemand aan de macht afgesneden van de instelling op 19:20 ingehuurd. Met de macht nog steeds op en extra beveiliging toegevoegd, Andre en Harris besloten om terug greep op hun aanval. Bauer vroeg om te spreken met de gevangene, maar DeSalvo niet konden hem toegang, omdat hij niet eens toegang hebben tot de identiteit van de gevangene. DeSalvo overeengekomen om een aantal gesprekken en Bauer kwam over de bewaking beelden van de gevangenis Drazen de cel. Bauer was geschokt toen hij hoorde dat Victor Drazen was de gevangene en als gevolg van de omstandigheden, DeSalvo toegestaan Jack tot vijf minuten te hebben met de gevangene. Jack begon zijn verhoor op Drazen, maar Victor bleef zwijgen. Nadat Jack gevraagd voor Drazen aan zijn familie met rust te laten, adviseerde hij Drazen aan zijn zonen te redden terwijl hij nog steeds kon. Drazen werd woedend en beweerde dat zijn "zonen waren soldaten." Andre en zijn team bereid om de gevangenis transformator te vernietigen, om te gaan met de raid. DeSalvo overtuigd was dat hij kon vertrouwen Jack en hij liet hem de gevangene te verplaatsen. Op ongeveer 19 uur 59, werd de macht van de voorziening, afgesneden en Jack sloeg Victor tegen de muur. Andre en zijn team werd om te lopen door de gang, en Victor dreigend waarschuwde Jack dat ze kwamen voor hem. DeSalvo en zijn mannen geavanceerde door het gebouw met Drazen, maar een van de muren ontplofte. Enkele minuten later, geweervuur begon te sirene en Jack pakte Victor, en nam hem in gijzeling. Andre wraak door het nemen van DeSalvo gijzeling en hij dreigde hem te vermoorden als Jack niet capituleren voor zijn eisen en laat zijn vader. DeSalvo adviseerde Jack om niet te geven in, maar Jack ingeleverd en liet zijn vuurwapen. Andre vervolgens doodgeschoten DeSalvo, voordat hij herenigd met zijn vader. Victor sprak Servisch naar zijn zoon en hij nam toen een vuurwapen, terwijl zijn mannen bliezen een deel van de faciliteit. Jack vertelde Drazen dat ze nu gevangen waren, maar Victor was ervan overtuigd dat zij in staat zou zijn om een uitweg te vinden. De Drazens waren in staat om in contact te komen met George Mason, het hoofd van CTU Los Angeles. Ze vertelden dat ze Mason Jack had en gaf hem een termijn terug te bellen. Jack realiseerde zich dat Victor een body double gebruikt tijdens de moord en hij vertelde Victor dat hij de schuldige voor de dood van zijn familie. Victor was afgeleid en Jack was in staat aan te vallen hem, en een poging gedaan om zichzelf te bevrijden. Andre gehaast over en nam de controle van de situatie. Hij begon snel Jack schop in de borst, maar hij zorgde Vóór eenentwintig, Drazen en zijn team zijn voortgekomen uit het riool in de gevangenis faciliteit. Victor bereid om te schieten en Jack te vermoorden, maar Jack bood hem een ultimatum. Jack vertelde Victor dat hij hem niet zou doden als hij ooit nog eens wilden zien Alexis. Victor beweerde dat zijn zoon dood was, maar Jack stelde dat Alexis was in CTU hechtenis. Hij bevestigde dit toen hij Alexis 'ontmoeting met Elizabeth Nash bleek eerder op de dag. Andre bevestigd dat de bijeenkomst plaatsvond en Victor gespaard Jack. Ondertussen Drazen mannen ontvoerd succes Kim Bauer, Jack's dochter, die werd terug vervoerd naar CTU door LAPD Officer Krugman. ervoor dat hij hem niet doden. Category:Personages omgebracht door Jack Bauer Category:Dag 1 personages